Zack is Wacked
by KenshinandZack
Summary: Zack is wacked and does things noone else should ever do...ever... also Rating T just in case for some swearing
1. Chapter 1

Author Note's: Well this is my first story and basically a test to see how I do and such, please R&R and I'll add alots more as I go along Please and THank You :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the story, characters are Copyrighted by Square Enix

Zack is Wacked

Angeal and Zack were sitting in the living room of Angeal's apartment that Zack also lives in (he lives there cuz Angeal knows that Zack would do crazy things alone), Zack was watching TV and Angeal is reading a book. All of a sudden, what could be made out as fireworks going off and shouting, Zack's smile transforms into an evil one. Angeal looks up from the book with a WTF was that? look on his face, looks at Zack's smile, says " Pup, what did you do this time?", Zack said nothing until the front door was kicked open, and Sephiroth and Genesis come running in with burnt faces and hair. "ZACK YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT" screamed Sephiroth and Genesis running at the said teenager. Zack dodged the two men and yelling "You can't catch me I'm the Ginger Bread Man", and ran out the door, cackling. Sephiroth and Genesis ran out the door chasing him down the hallway and as for Angeal, just sat there wondering what the hell just happened. Later, Angeal found out that Zack rigged fireworks in Sephiroth's and Genesis' Apartments to exploded as soon as they open the door, conveniently they opened their doors at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes' : Back, and I'd like to thank FacepaintOfPanic for such a wonderful review and now lets get the show on the road

Disclaimer: I don't anything here other than the story

Angeal was sitting in his office drinking coffee and doing _damn _paperwork when Kunsel walked in

"Here's the rest of the paperwork The President wanted you to do" Kunsel stated, putting two feet of paperwork on Angeal's desk.

"Ahhhh shit, this will take me the whole day to do at least" Angeal said complaining

"Sorry Sir, but the President said you had to do it, Good day Sir" Said Kunsel leaving.

"Hmph, good day to you too Kunsel" Angeal said getting back to work on the paperwork that was about four feet high now.

All of sudden he heard strange noises coming from behind his office door, "Who the hell is that?" Angeal yelled but, no reply until…..

**BOOM!**

The Door came flying off its hinges and smacked Angeal right in the face, knocking him to the ground, sailing past, taking the window out and down to the ground below.

"_Son of a bitch_" Angeal muttered, getting up and rubbing his head

He notices Zack laughing and then Zack notices that Angeal noticed him and Angeal had a death glare going on.

"OH SHIT" Zack said taking off down the hall with Angeal close behind screaming bloody murder.

For the first time in his life Angeal was was so nervous that he was practical hyperventilating.

That because Zack had been in the bathroom for more than an hour, which could only mean bad things where going on in that bathroom.

It was so bad that Angeal kept looking up from his book every minute and every ten minutes he would ask Zack if everything was all right in the bathroom, getting the response "I'm Fine", which was obviously a load of bull.

Finally, Zack flew out of the bathroom and out the front door of their apartmen, running down the hall as if the devil was after him.

That sent Angeal overboard.

Angeal ran into the bathroom and found….it to appear fine as the toilet and everything else was ok until he looked into the sink….and found a horrifying sight….

Angeal's face scrunched up in disgust and his jaw hanged open in shock

"ZACK, WHAT THE HELL! YOU DROP A LOG IN THE TOILET, NOT THE FUCKING SINK!" Angeal screamed and everyone heared that throughout the floor, even Zack who was on the other side of the apartment floor, laughing his ass off.

Angeal was sitting at his desk doing, of all things, paper work, his one true nemesis.

_Is the President pissed at me or something? This stuff is gonna take me all week to do._

He was shaken from his thoughts when his office door opened all of a sudden.

Angeal knew that only one person would open his door without knocking, _Zack._

"Zack what do you want now? You better not have blown up the Executive's coffee machine again."

Five packets get tosses in from someone's hand beyond the door.

"What the….."Angeal muttered, taking a closer look at them

"OH SHIT!" Angeal exclaimed realizing what they were as they went off, "AGRHHHH GOD THE SMELL…ZACK IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU." Angeal screamed, running out of his office doors and running right into Sephiroth and Genesis.

"Owww, let me guess, you guys got hit with the **attack, **too?" Angeal groaned.

"Yep"

"Yes"

"Look at see the little bugga over there" Genesis shouted and sure enough Zack was walking across the hall, near the stairs.

"GET HIM" They all shouted, running right for Zack

Zack saw Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth running right at him, he yipped and ran down the stairs with Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth on his heels.

It took four hours to air out the smell from the stink bombs.

That's it for now, sry for it being short, I'll see what I can do in making it longer

Also remember that the longer I do it the longer it's gonna take more time to do cya till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Hey everyone, i got lazy for awhile, but hey it was only a week or 2 so its all good, Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I own nothing execpt the story.

* * *

Zack was on top of the Shinra Buildng with Kunsel, setting rope up to what appears to bungie jump….with rope.

Kunsel "I really don't think this is such a good idea, you could easily die if you screw up or get someone pissed at you."

"Relax Kun, I got this, this is gonna be freakin' awesome" Zack yelled as he ran to the edge and jumped off.

"O boy, I just have a bad feeling about this"

Genesis was leaning against his office window, reading Loveless again, as he just finished his paperwork (for now at least), and had decided to relax, until the time where more paperwork came in.

He looked around when he thought he heard a faint yelling somewhere, turning around he went into shock and disbelief.

What he was seeing was Zack the puppy, swinging on a piece of rope, coming right for him.

His eyes widen and he had the best "O SHIT" face ever, spun around and begain to run for his life to the office door.

Unfortunately, he didn't make as Zack smashed through the window and ended up kicking Genesis in the back as about the same time Zack let go of the rope, sending them both flying into the wall.

Genesis (upside down) "Zack….you're sooooooooo dead"

"THAT WAS FREAKING AWESOME" Zack replied, ignoring the death threat Genesis made.

* * *

Sephiroth was on his way back to his office from lunch break to finish his paperwork and go home.

He nodded to his secretary as also, just got back from lunch break, sitting back down outside his office, while she nodded back to him, smiling.

Sephiroth went into his office and sat down when a squeak was heard when he sat down. He got back up and looked at his seat confused when he found what looked like fake dog doo doo. He picked it up and looked underneath it to find that it was made in Wutai. Well, at least it would have as it was crossed out and written above it was the word _Gongaga_.

"" Sephiroth bellowed as everyone crap themselves in fear from hearing this throughout Shinra HQ_._

Meanwhile Zack was in the Cafeteria when he heard this and he was the only one that didn't crap themselves, in fact, laughing from it as he got up and ran off in search of a place to hid, laughing as he went.

* * *

Genesis thought today would be a good day, though and though….he was wrong.

Everything went smoothly, he got most of his paper work done, ensuring that he'd be home by 3 today, a new record.

Lunch also, went great as he got the last cherry pie, which he enjoyed most happily.

But, when he got back to his office, something bad had happen as a monkey was running around throwing papers in the air and then noticing Genesis was there, got some important papers and ran out the office, down the hall.

Angeal was sitting in his office with Zack when a monkey ran past the doors with Genesis and his secretary chasing after the said monkey past the doors and out of sight.

Angeal chuckled and Zack giggled, while Angeal knew that Zack had put the monkey in there but, even he couldn't punish Zack (at least for now) for such a funny sight.

* * *

Hey you guys think Zack's on drugs or doing it for the fun of it? I think its the latter but, im not postive :) anyways R&R please, its what gets be to chuck out more chapters faster and maybe longer :D :)


	4. Sheinangians

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, may the lolz continue**

**Also I am sorry I haven't updated in awhile, been dealing with college, video games, life, etc. but, hopefully **

**I'll update more, I'll at least write a few chapters in December for you guys.**

* * *

**Operation: Potatoes**

Zack stood up from the desk, the object he was working was finally completed and Zack was ready to unleash it upon the world.

Meanwhile, in Angeal's office, he was not having a good day.

For starters, he has two times the paperwork because, Genesis was out sick so, Angeal had to do his paperwork as well as his own. Then two of the elevators were broken

Unfortunately for Angeal, indeed things could get worse, a lot worse.

Zack stealthy moved down the hallways carrying his deadly item towards Angeal's office. Once, he was in range of Angeal's office, he pulled up his item and aimed it at the office.

Angeal was in the middle of signing his name on the paperwork he was working on when a loud THUMP! Hit his door, scaring the hell out of him and messing up his signature.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Angeal bellowed towards the door. When another THUMP! Sound came from the door; he got up, flung open the door, and…..SPLAT! right in the forehead by a potato, making his head go backwards like whiplash.

"ZAAAAAAAACKKKKKKKK!" Angeal raged, pointing to the young man.

"Uh-oh, time to leeeeeeave" Zack said, running away, potato launcher in hand

"Come back here and give me that blasted potato launcher" Angeal cried out, chasing him down the halls and towards the stairs with Zack laughing all the way.

* * *

**Operation: The Smells**

Angeal was sitting in front of his computer working on finishing the report so that Zack (who was sitting in front of him) and himself can finally get home.

"Hey Angeal."

"What Zack? The more you talk to me, the longer it is going to take to get out of here" Angeal said tiredly.

"Do you remember what was for lunch today?"

"No"

As a unholy grin spread across Zack's face he said, " Well, it was black bean casserole, here's a reference" as a overpowering, destructive smell hit Angeal right in the nose.

"GODDAMN IT ZACK, GET OUT NOW!...also, you might want to check yourself" Angeal screamed at him.

Zack ran out cackling, leaving Angeal to sit with the smell and finish the report.

"I'll pay you back for this Zack, you just wait" Angeal muttered, muffled by his sweater as it was buffering his nose from the horrible smell that was lingering in the office.

* * *

**Operation: Wake the Fuck up!**

It was earily in the morning, around six, while Angeal moved towards Zack's room. He crept in, went over to the bed, and flipped it over.

THUD! A muffled voice sounded from under the turned over bed "Ack owwwwww who's there?"

"Someone who's going to run your ass through the ground in training today since, you've been skipping out from the last three training sessions, also, I'm adding punishment due to the shenanigans you've been pulling in ShinRa lately" Angeal replied.

As Zack and Angeal flipped the bed back to its original spot, Zack whined " But, Angeal…"

"No buts, you're getting lazy and you'll never make First if you keep this up."

"Fine…..but I want an ice cream sundae afterwards"

Angeal shook his head, leave it to Zack to start demanding treats….like a puppy.

Operation: Messin' with Seph

Sephiroth went into his office for the first time in the morning with his favorite cup of Joe in his hand, ready to start his day of work, which consisted of paperwork and reports.

He sat down at his desk, started up his computer, typed in his password and…. wrong password alert popped up.

"What the…?" Sephiroth muttered, wondering why his password didn't work, which he remembered by heart. He typed it in again two more times when everything went to hell in a hand basket.

"HAHAHAH SEPH IS SLIPPING UP YOU'RE A STINKING LOSER BLAHHHHHHHHHH!" Zack screamed out of the speakers with a image of a giant middle finger pop on the screen.

"ZAAAAAAAAACKKKKKKKKK!" Sephiroth bellowed in which everyone on the floor could hear.

Angeal looked up from his paperwork in the direction of the screaming and then looked to his closet as laughter erupted from it. Angeal then sent a text message to Sephiroth,

"_Hey, considering the noise, Zack is hiding in my closet, please, whatever you do, make sure he stays alive, I need him for training tomorrow."_

Sephiroth then text back, "_Thank you, and don't worry I will, though he might just get his "training" done today."_

Angeal smirked, Zack gets some training in, gets punished, and learns once in for all that it is never a good idea to mess with Sephiroth.

* * *

**Operation: Great Balls of Fire**

Genesis finished his training session with Angeal, sweating and tired, walked out of the training room when a bucket filled with a liquid substance fell on his head.

Zack was down on the other end of the hall laughing his ass off when the bucket shot off and giant fireballs flew down the hall towards Zack. Zack dove out of the way and ran towards the exit.

"Zack I'm going to kill you, I didn't need a water shower" Genesis yelled to Zack while chasing him through the exit.

"Are you sure that was water?" Zack asked evily as he dodged more raging fireballs aimed at his head.

Angeal watch all this and just walked back to his own apartment to let the fools take care of each other, for at least a little while as Genesis might actually kill Zack if he doesn't intervene at some point.

* * *

**Well this is the end of this chapter I'll post more chapters sooner and hopefully longer too, depends on how my mind is working when I do the chapters.**

**Ta-Ta for now, Cheerio Mates  
**


End file.
